


Sickly Sweet

by Kewlmint34



Series: The Performance [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Drunkenness, Fantasizing, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Perversion, Pining, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kewlmint34/pseuds/Kewlmint34
Summary: Tony know's the feeling. The feeling that becomes disgustingly good.(Set before Enjoy the Show & The Audience)





	Sickly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So I apparently am on a mission to continue writing for this pairing in a style that is so dark that it just straight up isn't appealing anymore. Perhaps I've done it? This fic actually was the first one that I've written for this pairing that was meant to make you hate it. It's weird ik, but I really wanted to write something not for the sake of shipping, but for the sake of reality. I wanted to paint this pairing in that "real-world" light, and it just so happened to fit into my series as well. It's just more fun writing about the awful things I guess. So I hope you enjoy...or don't enjoy? I don't know anymore. <3

Tony released an exasperated sigh as he pushed himself into the plush chair that had started calling his name four drinks ago. There was no party. He didn't need one to really get wasted. There was no new event. It was the same old event that managed to push him to drunkenness every time. It was simply his life. That long dragging event that someone else brought him into and he couldn't leave without making a scene. He was still making an effort to keep his head up straight because while his body was minutes away from giving out on him, his mind had yet to surrender, and tonight he had something to stay awake for.

Now, Tony was an expert in raising his glass to a distressing occasion, but he wasn't as experienced in this new situation that he recently found himself wrapped up in. Lusting after teenage boys. It sounds blunt, doesn't it? Tony was well aware. However, he wasn't the type to make excuses for his inadequacies. That's just what it was. He was a grown man, attractive, successful, a hero, a genius, everything you could hope for honestly. Yet here he was... lusting after teenage boys. Well, one teenage boy to be more specific. That was Peter. Peter with the smart eyes, the effortless hair, and a dazzling quirkiness. All of those were perfect reasons to be interested in Peter. Tony realized that Peter would make a fantastic romantic partner to any person who made the effort to snatch him up. However, Tony was well aware that none of those were the reasons why _he_ wanted Peter.

Sure, all of that helped, but that wasn't what kept him interested. The real reasons were why he was fighting the whiskey that now weighed heavy on his eyelids. The real reasons were the ones that should never be expressed, but he constantly found on the back of his mind. Tony let his head fall back as he began to consider why he really liked Peter...

It was because he was fifteen. He was fifteen and optimistic. He was new and shiny in a world that was so quickly becoming old and rusted. He was clumsy and inexperienced, he needed someone to teach him. He was ahead of his years in comparison to his peers, but so far behind the line in comparison to the heroes he often came in contact with. Peter was the anomaly of Tony's life, and that was the first reason why he liked him. 

It was because he looked young. A perverse arousal attempted to excite Tony's thin blood as he thought about his second reason. It was true that he _was_ young, but he really _looked_ it. He had the unblemished skin and slender frame that looked good from every angle. The kind of figure that you can imagine bending into sinful positions and actually having it look as sexy as you had imagined. Peter had those "fuck-me" eyes that Tony was certain all the perverts in New York had noticed. He took a moment to scoff at that thought since he was now one of them. Peter had that hair that looked so good that you wanted to fuck him until it fell out of place. Everything about him was so perfect that you just couldn't help but want to ruin it.

That was the next reason why Tony wanted Peter. He wanted to ruin him. He wanted the innocence tainted. Tony was waiting to turn that hint of obliviousness in Peter's voice into a needy moan for more sin. He wanted to kiss that charming smile away until Peter's lips turned dark with passion. He wanted to use Peter's inexperienced hands for things that were only developed with years of lustful practice. Tony had seen Peter use his hands too. He'd watched him once before, through the baby-moniter on his Spiderman suit. Peter's strokes were sloppy, his breaths were needy, his finish was messy. Flawless. 

Next, Tony wanted Peter because Peter was something he couldn't have. That was the textbook reason. The law said no. Tony's better logic said no. Basic morals said no. The dark side of him only ever said yes. Peter was one of those things that were too good to touch, and everybody agreed on that. He was like the Mona Lisa and other rare works of art. They're so precious that you just can't have them, but you want to. Tony wanted to touch Peter until he made him shatter. Tony wanted to squeeze him until he left semi-permanent marks on his body. Tony wanted to sink himself so far into the virginal being that was Peter until he lost the line that separated the two of them... 

...and he knew he could. Tony was beginning to feel a little sick. Maybe it was because of the drinks, or it could have been the fact that he found himself enjoying the thoughts that would upset the stomach of anyone sane. Perhaps he felt sick because he was just about to turn on the live feed of Peter touching himself in his Spiderman suit. For the second time. Maybe he felt sick because he felt himself getting excited. He turned up the volume of Peter's hushed noises. Nobody heard Tony, since he was speaking to no one in particular.

"It's just sickening isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'd love to hear your feedback. Like, how are you feeling right now? Because I certainly felt awful while I was writing. Leave a comment, because they're the best part of my day! Also, I guess this is somewhat of a love letter to a hate comment I received recently (this may cause me to delete this work). People often accuse other people who write in the "Underage" tag of glorification. Just because you're telling a story doesn't mean you're glorifying. This is my proof. <3


End file.
